Within the Crystal Caverns
by xillicitxliesx
Summary: Zutara. Rated T just in case. If Aang and Zuko had waited 10 or 15 min before crashing the Zutarian scene. I suck at summaries. ON HIATUS.


**Within the Crystal Cavern**

**Chapter 1**

**If only Aang and Iroh had waited ten minutes to crash in on the Zutarian scene, what would've happened? It would have gotten MUCH farther, that's what! This story tells what happened between Katara and Zuko in those dear minutes before Aang came in. Based in the Crystal Cavern (duh). ONESHOT. Kinda fluff, I guess. Be sure to check out my profile and my other stories: 'Unite! Demon Hunters and Alchemists in Konoha' and 'The Color Purple'. Both are incomplete at the moment and Naruto. (Wow, Sasugay and Zuko could possibly be related. 'Hn' Emotionless expressions Etc) Now, on with the story…**

The rock covering the entrance moved, and Katara looked up. Two silhouettes stood at the top of a small slope leading to the entrance.

"Here, you have a friend." The Di Lee member threw the figure next to him down into the cave. "Play nicely now."

The rock slid back over the opening and she was once again engulfed in part darkness. Katara turned her attention to the person kneeling in front of her. A burn mark covered the upper left side of his face. His hair was short, not in a ponytail. Recognition came to the female waterbender straightaway; Zuko, banished Fire Nation prince.

Katara gasped in surprise. What was he doing here? Wasn't he with the Fire Nation to capture Aang? None of this made sense, unless…

"Zuko, what are you doing here? Oh, I get it. It's a plan. So when Aang comes to save me, you'll have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!" Katara spat at Zuko as he turned away from her.

"You're a monster, always chasing us. Trying to capture the avatar. When will you finally give up and notice that he is our only hope for peace in this world? You don't understand what this war has put me through, me personally." Katara turned away and put her hand to the betrothal necklace around her throat, "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"

At this, Zuko turned around and looked at her understandingly, "I'm sorry. That's something we have in common. My father took my mother from me also."

Katara lifted her head from her knees, "Really, you too?" she wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"Hn." Zuko turned away, choosing not to talk anymore. He had already said too much. _'Why did you tell her that? You are supposed to be enemies. You are not supposed to tell her your life's past.' _He scolded himself.

Silence hovered in the air for drawn-out moments. It was an awkward silence between the waterbender and the firebender. Mortal enemies.

A voice apologized through the silence, "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It's just that, whenever I picture the enemy, your face comes to mind." Katara said sheepishly.

Zuko's hand went to his scar. "I-I see what you mean."

"No! It's not that! It's just that you've been chasing us for so long and I think of you as our enemy. I mean, attacking us at the Poles. Always trying to capture Aang, no matter where we are. It got so annoying after a while!"

More moments of silence passed, and Katara again broke the quiet minutes. "I could help you with that. Heal it and take away your burden."

"It's a scar, water peasant, it can't be healed." Zuko was surprised by her offer. _'Why would she want to help me? I am her enemy, she said so herself. Why is she being so kind to me?'_

Katara pulled out her vial of special water. "This water is from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It is said to have special properties. Maybe it can heal your scar."

The female waterbender took a step towards the male firebender. The distance between them quickly dispersed. Katara lifted a hand to Zuko's face and placed it on his scar. A sharp heat shot up her arm and she took in a sharp breath.

'_He's so hot! His skin, I mean! Not him, like, physically…'_ Katara felt her face heat up in a blush, glad that Zuko has closed his eyes when she brought her hand to his face.

She bended the spirit oasis water and swirled it in her palm. "This is going to be really cold, Zuko. Just to warn you."

"Hn." Zuko braced himself for the chill, but still jumped when the water touched the skin around his left eye.

Katara closed her eyes and concentrated, _'Focus your energy on that one spot. Picture yourself healing the scar, turning the burnt skin into fresh, smooth skin.'_

The scar didn't change. It didn't get smaller or change in color. _'No! Please heal. Please work, please! It has to work, it has special healing powers, it should be able to heal anything.'_

After five minutes of attempting to heal, Katara gave up. There was no way she could heal his scar. It was such an old wound and she wasn't that talented even with the spiritual oasis water.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I couldn't heal your scar, it's out of my power range." Katara apologized to him for the second time that day.

"It's okay, water peasant. I didn't really expect you to be able to heal my scar anyway." Zuko kept all emotion out of his voice, but he was disappointed nonetheless. What life would've been like without the scar…

Zuko opened his eyes. Golden burned into blue, evil into good, fire into water. All opposites, all different. Katara noticed her hand was still on his cheek, and she moved to pull it away. A strong hand grabbed her wrist and she tried to jerk it out of the grasp. Instead, it pulled her closer to Zuko, into his chest.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered, "What are you…?"

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko inched his face closer to hers, slowly closing the gap between their lips. "Thank you for trying and being kind." His breath on her cheek made a pleasant shiver run up and down her spine.

Suddenly, she felt warm, soft lips cover hers. Katara's eyes widened in surprise then closed. She kissed him back. The kiss was slow and passionate, full of love and desire. _'Is this what he has always felt about me? Well, that kinda explains why he always kidnaps me…'_

Katara wound her arms around Zuko's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. Zuko pulled her closer into his embrace, bring her body as close to his as possible. Two bodies molded together, two elements, two enemies, and two lovers.

The two finally broke the kiss and gasped for air. Their ragged breathing matched the frantic beating of their hearts. Katara rested her head on his shoulder and tried to steady her heart. Zuko smirked and leaned his head on hers.

"So, is this how you have always felt about me?" Zuko teased. "Or did you only comply once I said I have changed?"

Katara gave a small laugh, "Once you cut your hair, I thought you were kinda cute."

"Kinda? Only 'kinda' cute?"

"Well, I mean- well-um…" Katara stuttered and Zuko chuckled, "I'm supposed to hate you. You are supposed to hate me. Why do you feel this way about me? Why do I feel this way about you?"

Zuko blinked. "Why do we love each other? We love each other because it's destiny. We were meant to be together. And, I respect you, I always have. The way you fight to protect the ones you care about, your brother, the avatar, and that blind girl. You don't run away from those who need you."

Aunt Wu suddenly came to Katara's mind. _'Why is she coming to mind? What did she do to…ooh! _"You will fall in love with a powerful bender. A good, strong man."_ Yeah…Zuko. A powerful bender, a strong man. One who will protect me with all he has. Now I understand who she meant.'_

Katara looked up at Zuko with her big blue eyes. In his eyes, she _saw _the respect and love he felt for her. She also saw the suffering he had been through.

"Zuko…" she breathed, "I think I love you."

"I love you too." Zuko smirked and brought his head down to meet Katara's.

Again their lips met in a passionate kiss. Katara struggled to keep down a moan, but she failed. Zuko smirked slightly against her mouth but continued to deepen the kiss.

A large bang echoed through the caverns as something blew through the side of the cave. Dust blew through the prison, but the two lovers didn't notice. The dust settled and two figures walked toward the kissing couple.

"Katara! Katara!?!" a high pitched, surprised voice echoed in the cave.

"Zuko!" A deep, raspy voice exclaimed.

The couple released each other and turned to the newcomers.

"Aang!" Katara gasped and blushed fiercely, but she didn't pull away from Zuko.

Zuko blinked and a hint of color tinted his cheeks. "Uncle! What are you doing here?"

**Yay! I hope you liked it! It's my first oneshot and my first A:TLA story. Read my other stories and review this one. Thanks for reading, see you next time :D**


End file.
